The story of 7 demigods
by Aphroditesdaughter47850
Summary: This girl Alexis sneaks out of camp to be with her friends Will, Andrea, Julia, Marcus, Sofia, and David. They are demigods Will is son of Hermes,Julia Poseidon, Marcus and Sofia Hades, David Hephaestus, Andrea Athena, and Alexis well you'll find out. This is my first story so please don't judge
1. Chapter 1

Ok so today at camp Will and I where walking to the practice arena. Until 5demigods crashed into the lake. Ok this is how it started.

~flashback~

"Hey Alexis do you want to practice with me when we get to the arena?" Will asked me

"Sure, I guess." I said in a soft voice

"C'mon Alexis you know your godly parent will claim you soon!" Will explained

"It's been 5 years Will I highly dout it, anyways I'm 16 now." I said

"I just know your going to be claimed soon." he said

"That's coming from the guy who got claimed 3 years ago by Hermes." I said while rolling my eyes.

Before we set foot into the arena we heard a splash come from the lake. So me and Will raced to the lake to find 5 demigods soaking wet coming from the all introduced themselfs: Andrea, Julia, Sofia, Marcus, and David. Chiron came galloping towards us. A few minutes later, I saw a light off to my left where Andrea was standing so I turned around and gasped.

"All hail Andrea, daughter of Athena."

~end of flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

I showed Andrea around the camp and her cabin, cabin number 6.

"Thanks helping me." she said

"No problem." I said

"Have you been claimed yet?" she asked

She might of been 16 or 17 I didn't know.

"No." I answered

"Oh..." she said softly.

We heard the horn and that meant to go to the dining pavalon. I showed her where it was and I sat down with Will and the other kids who haven't been claimed at the Hermes table. Will and I reached for the same thing at the same time and our hands touched. I blushed and noticed that he blushed too.

"Do you want to split it?" he asked me while holding up the muffin.

"Sure." I said while blushing.

Was I starting to like him? No he's my best friend.

"Attention campers! Make your way to the camp fire!" Chiron announced.

I sat down on the front row and Will sat behind me. I stode up and walked to the fire to give my sacrifice. I turned around and I heard gasps. I looked over at Will and his mouth was wide open and he was staring at me. I looked down and saw that I had a white silk dress that became purple on the bottom, I had my hair curled, my makeup done, and had gold braclets on my forearms. Chiron walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"All hail Alexis, daughter of Aphrodite!" Chiron announced as I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

After got claimed I walked over to Will and jokingly said:

"Like what you see?" I said while laughing.

"Uhh." he said while blushing.

"Close your mouth your going to get flies, oh and your drooling." I said while smiling.

"Sorry." he said while whipping his mouth.

He looked me straight in the eyes. I blushed. Was I starting to like him? No no no no, snap out of it Alexis! Then i heared a loud boom coming from the fire I turned around to see Hades in the fire. (the one that kind of looks like a monster.)

"Son of Hermes! Bring me back my helment and no one gets hurt!" Hades screeched.

I looked at Will with a look like 'did you steal his helment!' look and he shot me one back like 'why the heck would I!'

"Come on bring it to me and no one gets hurt, but if you don't I will start with the daughter of Aphrodite!" Hades boomed while holding out his hand to show a fire that looked like me.

"Will what is he talking about!" I said.

"I don't know, but if he lays one finger on you I swear he will wish he didn't." he said.

I blushed at what he said. Did he like me? No. Why was he being so protective. Hades vanished. Will stormed off to his cabin. I walked to his cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said in a soft voice.

I opened the door and I saw him stilting on his bed. I walked in and sat down next to him.

"Will..." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder. "it's going to be ok."

"I don't have the helment." he said.

I hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he hugged me back.

"I'm going to the underworld to tell Hades that I don't have the helment." he said.

"Do you think your going without me?" I said.

"I want you to stay here so you won't get hurt." he said "I'm leaving tonight."

"Your not going by your self Will." I reassured him.

He was silent for a little then he sighed and started to pack a bag.

"Fine you can come just be ready by 10:00 tonight." he said.

I ran to my cabin and packed a bag I waited there until 10:00 and left my cabin. I met Will at Thalia's tree. Then we crossed over the border to the mortal world.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi this is Percabethlover47850 and I just wanted to thank Hectate's Horcrux for the helpful comment Im trying to put more detail in my story. This is my first story. Thank you! ~Percabethlover47850

~line break I'm starting story~

Will and I crossed over into the mortal world. We got a map from his brother Sam and some more protection like this drachma that you flip and apparently it turns into a helment. Sam said to only use it when your in the underworld. I've never trusted his brother Sam. Will and I where walking in the woods when we heard a deep growl.

"Will do you hear that?" I asked.

"Ya." he said still looking at the map.

Then I saw two golden eyes come out from the bush... Shit! It's a hellhound! I pulled my bow out and loaded it with and arrow. I aimed my arrow at the beast. Will turned around to see the hound right in front of me. I let my arrow loose and it punctured the hounds snout. Will toke his sword out and stode next to me.

"Distract it from me Alexis." he said.

I stode right in front of the hound and it lunged at me making me drop my bow. I fell to the ground and the hound was right on top of me. It clawed my torso and one claw hit my face. I screamed with fear. Then the hound turned to dust. I saw Will standing next to me with his sword raised. He looked down at me and put out his hand.

"Need a hand?" he asked me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We smiled at each other. I know what your thinking that's what couples do, but me and Will are just best friends we are not going out. If Will and I where going out you would see me giggling and have my daughter of Aphrodite senses going off. I have to admit though... I do like him.

"You ok?"he asked me.

"Ya I'm fine." I said while gave me some ambrosia.

For all of you who don't know what ambrosia its the gods food it heals you.

"Let's get going." he said.

"Ok." i said.

We toke a bus to the airport. I don't like air transport because we are going into Zeus's domain. Anyways if he strikes us out of the sky I think my mom and Will's dad will kill Zeus. I bet your wondering how do we have so much money. Well when your traveling with the son of Hermes you never question.

"Come on we need to make it to gate B-2 to catch our flight to California." Will said.

For some reason when he said that I thought of the song 'California Girls' by Katy Perry. We got on the plane and toke off. I had my IPod with me, again I know what your thinking "demigods aren't aloud to have phones or electronical devices" but I had mine designed. It tells me when a monster is near. I put music on and I looked over at Will. I caught him looking at me he turned his head quickly. I smiled and listened to 'The Way' by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller. For some reason the song reminds me of Will and I. Weird huh.

**I hope this chapter was better. I tried to put more detail into this story. Thank for reading. Oh and if you have any ideas for my story that I should add just put it in the review box down there. Thanks! ~Percabethlover47850 **

**P.S. Sorry About the language in some parts.**


	5. Chapter 5

The plane finally landed. Will and I got off of it and walked out of the airport. I walked a few paces ahead of Will. Then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. Will was still walking and looking at he map. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked.

I pointed towards the gorgon with wings.

"Oh..." he said while putting the map away.

The gorgon seemed to not be able to see because it's eyes looked like they got stabbed. The problem was... It can still smell. The gorgon turned its head towards Will and I. I jumped at grabbed ahold of Wills arm. I started to walk back with Will by my side. Then I stepped on a stick and the gorgon started to walk near it but stopped in its tracks. It was still 'looking' over at us. I jumped again and my hand went over his and before I knew it I was holding his hand. The thing is he didn't let go of my hand and neither did I.

Then the gorgon turned to dust and 6 people appeared from the dust.

"Oh. My. Gods! Emmi, Cece, Morgan, Noah,David, Andrea, Marcus!" I said happily. "What are you guys doing here!"

"We thought you could use some help." my sister Morgan said.

"Oh my gods I totally forgot where we are going to sleep tonight." I said.

"Dont worry we brought some extra money." Wills brother Noah said.

We found a hotel a few miles away from the entrance of hell. We bought 4 rooms that are connected. Im sharing a room with Emmi, Cece is sharing a room with Andrea, Morgan with Noah, and Marcus David and Will in another. Emmi and I started to talk.

"So Alexis how was the flight?" she asked me.

"Good." I told her.

"So I saw you grab Wills hand when the gorgon looked over at you guys." she said with a smirk.

"Ya..." I said while blushing.

"Oh my gods Alexis! You like Will!" she said loudly.

"Shhhh!" I said quickly. "You know he's next door!"

Everyone walked into the room Emmi and I where in.

"Hi guys!" Cece said.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Morgan said while holding Noah's hand.

We all sat down in a circle. I sat down across from Will.

"Morgan you go first." Marcus said.

"Cece truth or dare?" Morgan asked Cece.

"Truth." she answered.

"Do you like Marcus?" Morgan said with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine yes." she said while blushing. "Truth or dare, Alexis?"

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss Will for 2 minutes." she Sid while smiling.

I looked at her like I was going to strangle her. She knows I could. I stode up and grabbed Wills arm and pulled him up. I sat down on the bed he did the same. Then we started to kiss. When I kissed him i felt like the happiest person in the world.

5 minutes later.

"Are you guys done yet!" David said while groaning.

I blushed and looked at the time. It's been 5 minutes since Will and I started kissing. I stode up and sat down back in my spot across from Will. I could feel his eyes looking at me. I looked up and I was right he was staring at me.

"Truth or dare Morgan." I asked my half-sister.

"Dare!" she said while smiling.

"I dare you to kiss Noah for 7 minutes and you have to do it in the closet." I said while doing Wills mischievous smile.

"Aphrodite daughters strick again," Will said,"They always make people make out." he said while smirking at me.

"Oh come on Will we know you liked it!" Emmi said.

"You got that right." Will said while winking at me.

"Then why don't you ask her out!" Noah said to his brother.

"Ok, Alexis will you go out with me?" he asked me and I just sat there with my eyes wide open.


End file.
